jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Down the Soulless Road
Plot In the confusing worlds of the Universe, a man named Luca is just trying to get by while he is thrown together with other conflicted people, causing dark forces to come for a powerful artifact hidden by Luca's mother years ago. The artifact is Luca's necklace. He must protect it, or die trying. Characters Prisoners *Luca Dawning-man struggling with his morality. *Nemo-An innocent bruteful alien who has low intelligence. He can only speak in grumbles, but he connects with Luca. *Noble Eden-Former royalty who was outed for adultery because she hated the man she was assigned to marry. This led her down a dark path involving drugs. Time on the streets have changed her. Undertown Recruits *Hull-A Galvanic Mechomorph. He awoke with no memories and escaped from a lab where mysterious scientists were attempting to weaponize him. He is very parnoid and lacks empathy and compassion. *Calvin Dawning-Luca's cousin. Loner. Isolated. Dark past. Haunted. Drinker. *Leigh Dawning-Calvin's sister. Raised by Calvin. She's tough, capable and independent. Group Saved From Space Pirates *Jonas Hawkins-Former Forever Knight who left the cause to chase the love his life, Missy. Hot-headed but passionate. *Missy Hawkins-Jonas's wife. She is a good person. Nice, caring, amazing. She loves her family. *Thaddeus Payne-Missy's strict Catholic father. He disapproves of Missy and Jonas. Old-school, religious. *Requiem Payne-Missy's little sister. Rebellious and care free. Hiding depression as she self-harms. *Colton Hawkins-Gideon's older brother. Rude, arrogant nd selfish. Hated by the group. Other *Pakmar *Rad Dudesman (mentioned) Antagonists *Paros-A rogue Contmelia drained of his god-like powers. **Moth-Luca's former partner in crime, they drifted but reunited years later in prison as cellmates. He hatched an escape plan but Luca and his new friends left him for dead after a guard blew out his kneecap with a shotgun. Healed by Paros, he is seething with a thirst for vengeance. **Vulkanus-Brute for hire. **Colton Hawkins-when Paros captures the ground, Colton betrays his family and joins evil. This breaks Jonas' heart. *Belo-War lord who kidnapped Hull to weaponize him, but Hull escaped. Now, Belo is hunting down his lost prize. **Doctor Nyde-leading scientist who experimented on Hull. **Suemongousaur-genetically modified by Doctor Nyde. *Forever King Orion-Jonas' former superior. He sees Jonas as a treasonous outlaw who needs to be put down. *Cornelia the Charm Caster-a sorceress from Ledger Domain who was robbed by Luca and Nemo and is now haunting them with her magic. *The Plumbers-an intergalactic planetary Police Force designed at mantaining civility and order. The entire group is considered wanted. *Ormerowons-A zombie-like species designed for consuming live flesh, turning their victims into Ormerowons. The only way to kill them is to destroy their brain. Episodes *Episode 1 (prison arc, introduces main characters, breaking out leaving Kon and settling in Undertown shack) *Episode 2 (introduces Calvin and Leigh, reveals they are also on the run; the group is wanted and without money; Luca and Nemo rob a house but it is revealed that Cornelia the Charm Caster resides there and she messes with them as a consequence; Noble robs Pakmar's shop but she is forced the flee when a Plumber patrols by; Calvin and Leigh discover a weak and injured Hull in an alleyway, dying. They nurse him back to health and he tells the group where he came from) *Episode 3 (the Plumbers raid the shack so the group flees; Calvin is kidnapped by Vulkanus who mistakes him as Luca. First mention of Paros is here. The group takes down Vulkanus. Noble and Luca hookup.) *Episode 4 (the group hijacks a freight ship but intercepts space pirates raiding an innocent family's ship. The ground stops them but it leads to ship damage, causing them to crash onto a desert planet filled with Ormerowons. They all bond there. Noble loses a leg. At the end, Thaddeus is killed by an Omerowon which causes devestation.) *Episode 5 (the group returns to Earth to find Rad Dudesman, who they hope can lead them to a safe-haven on the edge of the galaxy; Forever King Orion storms into Undertown searching for Jonas. He has an army and he wants Jonas dead.) *Episode 6 (Jonas and Nemo are in Plumber Custody. Noble and Luca become a thing, and Luca gives her his necklace. While Luca plans to break them out, Hull discovers the location of Belo's lab. He wants to kill Doctor Nyde then Belo. He goes in alone and gets overwhelmed. He manages to send a distress signal. The group, sans Jonas and Nemo, launch an all out assault on Belo's base. Requiem is crucially injured in battle and goes into a coma. However, they free Hull. They are scared of what he is going to do to his captors that caused him so much pain, but he simply calls the Plumbers to pick them up. they are shocked.) *Episode 7- (Jonas and Nemo break out of Plumber Custody and go on a journey through Undertown searching for the group while they are rescuing Hull.) *Episode 8-(with the group finally reunited, they continue their search for Rad Dudesman. After discovering he is off world on a trip with months to go, the group feels helpless. Requiem finally succumbs to her wounds, devestating Missy. They travel to a planet to lay low for a while. A horrible storm overtakes the planet, and the group struggles to survive. During the storm, the group talks and reflects about everything that has happened. many monologues and deep feelings exposed. Colton is a total asshole during all of this. the storm passes and a mysterious man offers peace and salvation. Leigh and Nemo emotionally bond and fall asleep in each others arms. Calvin suffers bad burns from a fire after their ship catches. ) *Episode 9-(the group is starring at the man. He introduces himself as Paros and he says he has been looking for them for a long time. They are very paranoid and hesitant. He says he is Luca's father. Luca does not believe him, as he never knew his father. Paros asks to take Luca and the group to his ship, but the group needs to repair the ship and care for Calvin, so only Luca, Noble, Colton and Nemo go. basically gotg2; Luca and his group enjoy their stay on the ship, they find moth and are imprisoned. colton betrays them. the plumbers attack jonas' group after revealing a tracker on the ship. Luca distracts them until he is able to get Noble on an escape pod but Paros discovers this and slaughters Nemo. Noble sees this and screams as she is shot back down to Jonas. Jonas group defeats the Plumbers and Noble expains everything. Jonas is heartbroken about Colton but they fire up the ship and board. The group sneaks on and finds Luca strapped down, being tortured for the location of his necklace. Noble realizes it's the necklace he gave her. Moth discovers them and exposes them. Noble gives Paros the necklace, revealing to contain a Celestialsapien teardrop. Paros gives half to himself and then have to Luca, offering him the Universe. Luca turns on his father and they battle. The rest of the group flees to to the ship, but have to deal with Moth. they end up winning with Hull sacrifcing himself. Luca's powers are drained as he kills his father. jonas kills his brother. wrap it up in nice bittersweet ending)